bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Harmony Lane
Harmony Lane is a sub-district of Downtown Emporia in Columbia. It was originally a residential district containing the Emporia Towers and several stores, including a pub. History Harmony Lane, as the name implies, was a calm and welcoming place before the uprising of the Vox Populi. Whether you lived in one of many housing complexes, enjoyed shopping at the Emporia Towers or just came for a walk on the observation bridge, the peaceful setting would keep you in a good mood. ''BioShock Infinite'' Beggar's Alley Unlocking the Harmony Lane's gate in the Financial District leads to the Beggar's Alley, a shopping street now completely abandoned thanks to the Vox. Crates are left outside the seven businesses and one of them holds the Return to Sender Vigor. The only named business is Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats, which is an alternate entrance to the one found in the Financial District. Right before entering the Harmony Lane Plaza are three vending machines. Vox graffiti on a wall reads "RECLAIMED! FOR THE PEOPLE OF COLUMBIA!!!" Plaza When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrives here from either the Financial District or Downtown Emporia, it has become a Vox Populi stronghold controlled by snipers and is no longer harmonic. A pair of men struggle into view, only to be shot in the head and killed. Red cloth hangs from the buildings and furniture is left out on the street. Sniper Rifles, additional cover and a Freight Hook can be brought in through Tears. A Decoy Tear is set on the bridge in the middle and the one going under it has a bottle of Salts and a Lockpick. The defaced Billboard of Zachary Hale Comstock on top of the Pub building now reads "Father OF LIES YOU SEE NOTHING." The Emporia Towers Main Building The Emporia Towers were a upper-class residential and shopping building. Only the reception is accessible for the player after unlocking the door (which strangely requires Elizabeth to use a hairpin instead of a regular lockpick), as both elevators are broken. After venturing in here, two Vox Populi will come sprinting in. Apartment Building This apartment building, included in the Emporia Towers, is locked and as soon as the doors open, a male civilian will come running towards the player with his baton, likely mistaking Booker for one of the Vox. Only the first floor is searchable, as the stairs are blocked by debris. The player will find a Gear, a Medical Kit and a bottle of salts among the mail boxes. The Harmony Lane Pub This nameless pub was where friends could met and enjoy a relaxing evening. The business had both indoors and outdoor seating and an impressive wine cellar. Pub The citizen did their best to barricade the pub by boarding up the windows, but were no match for the Vox Populi's arsenal. By the looks of the burn marks on the walls and collapsed window, a heavy artillery weapon was used. The once stylish bar only has a few bottles left (including a bottle of Salts) and is covered in debris and capsized furniture. The gramophone on the bar table plays Helen Kane's "Button Up Your Overcoat" and a Hand Cannon can be found behind it. A couple enjoying a glass was shot dead in their booth and another man rests by the piano. Wine Cellar Downstairs is the wine cellar containing wine racks and a small vine tasting area. An employee of the pub is held captive by two members of Vox Populi, forcing him to serve them the pub's finest wine. On one of the tables nearby is a Tarot reader who has been stabbed in the back. A Columbia Tarot Deck sits nearby her corpse. Lady Comstock's voxophone Beyond Redemption can be found in a crate and many barrels contain supplies. New Discoveries New Vigors *Return to Sender (if not picked up at The Salty Oyster) New Gear *1 random Gear - In the locked apartment building. Voxophone #Lady Comstock - Beyond Redemption - In the wine cellar of the Pub. Gallery BioI Downtown Emporia Financial District Harmony Lane Entrance.jpg|''The entrance to Harmony Lane from the Financial District.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Beggar's Alley Parker & Co.jpg|''The Parker & Co entrance.'' BIReturnsenderBottle.png|''A bottle of Return to Sender in a crate.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Beggar's Alley Vending Machines.jpg|''The vending machines of Beggar's Alley.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Fleeing Citizen (Sniper Victim).jpg|''A citizen fleeing with his comrade, moments before being shot.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Bridge.jpg|''The multilevel bridge.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Apartment Building.png|''The Emporia Towers apartment building.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Plaza.jpg|''A street in the plaza.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Pub Bar.jpg|''The bar of the pub.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Pub Seating Area.jpg|''The seating area of the pub.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Pub Deceased Customers.jpg|''Murdered customers.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Pub Piano Scene.jpg|''The piano spot ruined.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Harmony Lane Pub Wine Cellar 1.jpg|''The wine cellar.'' Columbia Tarot 06.jpg|''Pain in the back.'' Behind the Scenes *Depending on from where you enter the Harmony Lane Plaza, the events that play out are located in different places. If the player enters from the Financial District, the fleeing man that is executed by a sniper will come running towards Beggar's Alley. If the player enters from the Downtown area, the man will come running towards the Downtown entrance. The locations of the Sniper Rifle and Decoy Tears will also be placed conveniently for the player depending from where one enters and the Vox Snipers are set on different locations. Category:Downtown Emporia